A wide variety of communications alternatives are currently available to telecommunications users. For example, facsimile transmission of printed matter is available through what is commonly referred to as a stand-alone fax machine. Alternatively, fax-modem communication systems are currently available for personal computer users which combine the operation of a facsimile machine with the word processor of a computer to transmit documents held on computer disk. Modem communication over telephone lines in combination with a personal computer is also known in the art where file transfers can be accomplished from one computer to another. Also, simultaneous voice and modem data transmitted over the same telephone line has been accomplished in several ways.
The increased accessibility provided by telephone services and modems raises problems for controlling access to computer systems. Computer security systems have been developed which incorporate password programs to control access. These programs often monitor the number of times a particular user has logged onto a system. Systems which restrict access by limiting the number of attempted accesses in a given time period or by limiting the number of attempted accesses for a given password enable unauthorized users to “tie up” the system while they attempt to gain unauthorized access. When the system is tied up, authorized users may be prohibited from accessing the system due to repeated unsuccessful attempts by unauthorized users. In addition, such systems fail to guarantee that the unauthorized user will not gain access by guessing a correct password.
Another personal communications system access problem is gracefully restricting access to the personal communications system depending on the date or time of day. For example, the system operator of a BBS might want to restrict modem communications with the BBS between the hours of 8:00 a.m. and 6:00 p.m. to leave time for system maintenance duties.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an access control system for a personal communications system which quickly rejects unauthorized users, and, preferably denies access before the unauthorized user has an opportunity to illegally enter the system. There is a further need for an access control system which screens callers without the use of a password system. Finally, there is a need in the art for a personal communications access system which screens calls based on date and time.